<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>put a blanket on our hate, like the snow over the trees by s-kiz (pigalle)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264493">put a blanket on our hate, like the snow over the trees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz'>s-kiz (pigalle)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, rated m for sexual jokes and tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan isn’t entirely sure why exactly he hates Minho, just that he gets on his nerves constantly and Minho is always so cocky and seems to enjoy annoying Chan and maybe sure he’s really hot but that is not relevant in any way except Minho knows he’s hot and that infuriates Chan even more.</p><p>Or, a snow storm cancels their flight back to Korea, so rival coworkers Chan and Minho has to share a hotel room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SKZ Seasons of Love</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>put a blanket on our hate, like the snow over the trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZ_Seasons_of_Love">SKZ_Seasons_of_Love</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>Person A and person B are coworkers who hate each other, always trying to out-do each other. But the competitive hatred is really just a way for them to deny their intense chemistry.<br/>Their company sends them on a business trip in the middle of winter, but a snowstorm cancels their flight and they are forced to stay in a hotel until the weather clears. The only problem? The hotel only has one room left. And they have to share.</p><p>thank you <a href="https://twitter.com/belgiankpopper">mario</a> for the beta help because this would have been at least half a mess without you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chan has a very newfound appreciation for people that can deal with coworkers they hate and not snap at them, because he has been on the very edge of doing so for all of the three days of the conference he was sent to attend with Lee Minho. He’d been ecstatic to be sent to the event as a representative producer for their company, all up until he’d been informed that Lee Minho would be coming along as a representative choreographer. He’s tried to ignore him these past days, because Minho is always doing something to show Chan up, and it would not paint him or the company well if he was to snap at him right in front of everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever there has been any free time, he has been out in town, strolling down the streets and taking small breaks in any park he comes across. There’s a lot more snow here than he’s ever seen, even since he moved from Australia to South Korea. Sure, it’s a little too cold for him, but the snow laying like blankets over the ground and all the branches is just too pretty for him not to appreciate it, even if he’s almost freezing his nose off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the time Minho has been in the lobby of the hotel when Chan has returned, conversing with some of the people from the event that has also come here from South Korea, but Chan always hurried to return to his room before Minho could see him. So of course it’s irking him that now he has to play as a babysitter for Minho as they try to find out why their plane back to South Korea isn’t open for boarding even though it should have been an hour ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he manages to find someone who can tell them what’s going on, speaking in too fast of an English for Minho to catch on, clearly, because he stands to the side, arms crossed and impatiently tapping his foot against the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, what did she say?” he asks, as soon as Chan thanks the woman with a bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan winches, knowing that Minho’s annoyance will be directed at him, despite it not even being his fault. “Our flight is cancelled. There’s… there’s a snowstorm incoming so they won’t be able to fly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Minho’s eyes twitches. “And did she say when there will be another plane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… they don’t know, yet,” he trails off, not wanting to tell Minho the last part but knowing he’ll have to. “It might be a few days though. We’ll just have to stay at a hotel in the meantime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you mean one of those hotels overflowed with people, like it was this morning when we were checking out?” Minho’s voice is leveled in volume, but Chan has fought enough with him before to recognize the annoyance in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We'll just have to try,” Chan bites back, and turns to walk towards baggage claim. “Come on, we’ll just have to leave for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho mutters something under his breath, but Chan hears his footsteps following him a few seconds later. “I’m calling the company — in no way am I paying for this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan has to agree, silently, because he can’t give Minho the satisfaction of knowing Chan agrees with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They find their bags fairly easily and then head outside. Chan flags down a taxi, squinting his eyes against the snow. It’s coming down much more forcefully now than it was when they headed to the airport in the morning. He tells the driver the address for the hotel they were staying at, hoping that maybe they still have two free rooms for them to stay in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snowfall is even worse when they get into the city, the strong wind making the already fallen snow whirl up in front of the car. It slides over a spot of ice when the driver takes a turn a little too quickly, and for a moment Chan can almost see his life flash before his eyes before the car steadies and continues on straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho curses the driver loudly in Korean as soon as they step out, muttering about careless driving and idiots without self-preservation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gust of wind sends snow down the back of Chan’s coat, and while shivering he hurries inside the hotel. The lobby is bustling with people, what looks like a whole football team standing to one side. He knows, instantly, that there is no way there are any free rooms. It’s just around the holidays, and the city is a popular one for tourists during the winter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite this he heads up to the reception to ask, Minho trailing after him. It’s the same receptionist as that morning when they checked out, and he looks surprised to see them for a moment before he schools his features. “Hello, how can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan explains the situation, even though the receptionist seems well aware of the snowstorm. Right as Chan asks about available room, he grimaches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid we do not have any available rooms at the moment. This is a very popular time of the year, and now with the snowstorm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan thanks him despite this and takes a deep breath before turning to Minho. “They’re full, we’re gonna have to go look somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Minho doesn’t fight or say anything about it, probably because he too expected that to be the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They step back onto the street, Chan raising his hand to shield his face from the snow. It’s colder now, and he can feel the cold biting at his cheeks and nose. He’s glad he’s at least wearing a beanie to keep his ears warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him Minho sighs, and then seemingly very begrudgingly says, “I guess… we should stick together. Your English is useful, or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan almost wants to laugh at him, but he’s right about them sticking together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They head back outside to brave the storm again. The taxi is gone by now, and neither of them makes a move to flag down a new one. With the direction the weather is heading it seems safer to just walk. Chan can already see another hotel down the street, so it shouldn’t be too bad, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They only get halfway there before the wind picks up in strength. Chan almost slips once on the loose snow and has to hold onto Minho’s arm to avoid falling. As soon as he’s steady they both pull away as if burnt, even through the thick material of Minho’s coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That hotel turns out to be as full as the first hotel, as is the next one they try, and the next one after that… By the time they get to the hotel at the end of the long street, the storm has picked up in strength to the point that Chan is willing to sleep in the lobby just so that he doesn’t have to go back outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they step inside the lobby, Chan is glad that they have the company card to pay for them. This hotel is much fancier than any of the other hotels they’ve gone to, but at least there’s not as many people in the lobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The receptionist gives them an odd look as they walk up to the reception desk, but then she glances behind them at the wet track they must be leaving behind. Chan tries not to frown, in hope that if he seems friendly there might be a free room for them. He explains the situation again, by now knowing what words to say without even having to think too much about it, and asks if there’s any vacant rooms for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see, we have a lot of bookings right now,” the receptionist says sounding like she actually wants there to be a vacant room for them. “We have one room available-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, we’ll take it!” Chan interrupts, feeling only slightly sorry for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-a double room, is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sure,” Chan says, barely listening, simply happy that they finally have somewhere to stay for the night, and wanting to finish the payment as soon as possible before anything can happen so they can’t get the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So maybe he just wants to get up to the room and have a hot shower to warm up, but can you really blame him? He’s drenched to the bones, ice-cold to the point that he can barely feel his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho blows up in his face as soon as they step inside the big hotel room. Understandably, seeing as he’s yelling at Chan for not being able to listen to the receptionist and completely missing the fact that it’s a double room. Which means there’s only a double bed — that does look heavenly comfortable, but no way in hell will they share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I expected,” Minho snarks, “but at least more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan sets his bags down at the foot of the bed and takes a deep breath before turning to Minho. “We can check if we can pull it apart to have two beds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho huffs, as if he doesn’t want to allow Chan to be right. They both step out of their wet shoes and move to inspect the bed. Minho crouches down before Chan, and after just a few seconds his lazy scowl deepens to something more sinister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh just pull them apart, you say?” Minho sneers and stands back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sinking heart Chan finds that it’s not two single beds pushed together, rather it’s actually one double bed. He takes a deep breath before he stands back up and has to face Minho. It will be fine, right? They can make it work, right? Because hopefully it’s just this one night before they’ll be able to fly back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The receptionist told you this, didn’t she?” Minho growls, jabbing one finger into Chan’s chest. “You could have known this but you just didn’t pay attention. So much for your English being useful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so that’s what you wanna do?” Chan says, trying to keep his anger at bay even as he takes a step closer to Minho. “Do you realise that this is our only option? So what if I didn’t notice this little detail, there still wouldn’t have been any other rooms for us to choose from!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean I can’t be angry with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan takes another deep breath and takes a few steps back from Minho before they can start to actually physically fight each other. “Let’s just warm up and get into some dry clothes first, before we do anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho crosses his arms over his chest. “And how were you planning for us to do that? Shower together? Cause I’m not letting you have the shower first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan tries to stay calm, he really does, but that just rubs him the wrong way. “And why should I let you have the shower first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re the one who fucked up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault there’s a snowstorm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re close to each other again, so close Chan can almost feel Minho’s breath against his face. There’s a fire burning within him that wants to step even closer, fight back harsher because Minho has been getting on his nerves for too long by now. And yet… he doesn’t do that. Instead he takes a step back, takes a deep breath (like he constantly does around Minho), and says, “She said there’s a pool and some jacuzzis that we’re allowed to use. There should be showers there that we can use. Let’s just… go there and try not to choke each other for tonight at least, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino scoffs again, but the corner of his mouth lifts up as if he’s amused. “The only choking here will be done by me.” He turns around to his bags before Chan can react, as if he didn’t just say that. Because surely Chan didn’t just imagine that, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe he’s just going crazy because he doesn’t realise he’s just been standing there, gaping, until Minho throws a soft towel in his face. “Hurry up, before I freeze my balls off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan almost mutters, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You could at least try to be nice,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but seeing as he just said they should try to stay civil, he refrains from it. Instead he hurries to repack so he has a set of dry clothes in his smallest bag, all while Minho watches him impatiently from the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Only the next day does it occur to Chan that one of them could have just stayed in their room to shower.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually gonna be nice to take a dip in the pool,” Chan says as they head down to the pool floor, hoping that if he tries to start a neutral conversation they can keep the hostility to a minimum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course it doesn’t fully work. “You brough swimming trunks to a work trip to a winter place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan falters in his step, realising that he did, in fact, not bring any swimming trunks with him. That thought never even struck him when he was packing back at home. “Maybe there’s no one there. It is kinda late after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, most people should be at dinner, eating from the buffet they had passed by on their way down. But then they push open the doors to the pool area, and are met with screaming children and laughing adults.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or not,” Chan mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s always the jacuzzis, wherever they are,” Minho says, with the hint of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his voice, but Chan can’t quite place it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does however look slightly surprised when Chan says, “Sure, let's find them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are perfectly fine showers here,” Minho says, but follows after Chan when he walks further down the corridor. “You could just go there and then get back to our room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the fun in that?” Chan asks, suddenly feeling determined that he’ll get in a pool or a bath one way or another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To no surprise, there are several people in the rooms with jacuzzis they find as well. Chan finds himself disappointed, ready to give up when Minho makes a sudden sound of surprise (almost like a cat).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are private jacuzzi rooms further down here, apparently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They find a room that doesn’t seem to be booked, and swipe their room keycard in the reader. The display next to the door blinks green and then the door clicks open. Minho opens it and, to Chan’s surprise, actually holds it open for Chan to step inside first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is dimly lit, reflecting off of the dark but shiny tiles going from the floor all the way up the walls. There’s a plant in one of the corners, which Chan can’t help but think is quite impractical when there’s no windows for it to get sunlight. Off to the right is a door to what is probably a toilet, and to their left is a bench with shelves built into the wall above it, as well as a dividing half wall with showers behind it. The whole atmosphere of it feels like it’s meant to be much more romantic (or even sultry, but Chan refuses to think of that) than it ever should be between him and Minho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Chan said that he wanted to swim, now that he’s alone with Minho he’s not sure if taking a bath when both of them have to be naked is such a good idea. How would he even go about bringing it up with Minho? Just ask him “hey do you mind if we get naked with each other?” Surely he can’t do that!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Minho beats him to it, walking over to the bench as he says, “You look like you’re about to chicken out, but I’m having this bath regardless of whether you do it or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho starts stripping before Chan has even moved over to the bench, and he’s suddenly feeling hesitant to be naked. What it means, however, is that Minho walks over to the showers before Chan, so when he turns around after getting undressed he’s met with the sight of Minho standing under the shower spray. He has his head angled back, so Chan gets a perfect view of the sharp angle of his jaw, and his Adams apple jutting out. He can even see his long eyelashes fanned out over his cheek, catching a few drops of water before they get too big and roll down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan gulps, realising just how dangerous him staring any longer will be, and has to tear his eyes away. When he finally finds enough control over his limbs to walk over to the showers, Minho has already finished, and passes by Chan so close that their skin almost brush against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan has to take a deep breath when he steps under the spray of water, hoping that Minho didn’t notice anything off about him. In a way he’s happy that Minho finished his shower before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he’s also finished and realises that he has to get into the jacuzzi with Minho already inside of it. There’s absolutely no way he can get in without flashing either his ass or his dick in Minho’s face. And he feels like asking Minho to look away will just make the whole situation even worse than it already is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he simply gathers his courage and walks over, stepping in as quickly as he can. Minho wolf whistles and grins, so Chan has to scowl at him to keep his blushing under control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They actually manage to sit together in peace and quiet for several minutes before Minho opens his mouth again. “Is your complex because of your big dick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a complex,” Chan scowls, “if anything you’re the one that does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s face washes absolutely alight with his smirk. “You think I have a big dick? Want to see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan doesn’t have any time to reply before Minho is standing up and stalking the few steps needed to get over to Chan. He puts one leg on either side of Chan’s, trapping him in place while leaning both hands on the rim of the jacuzzi on either side of him. “Go ahead and check for yourself. Since you want to make it a competition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan is kinda beginning to suspect that, uh… maybe the “hostility” from Minho’s side hasn’t really always been hate, because he’s suddenly washed over with memories of Minho acting in ways he should have realised was borderline him coming onto Chan. Just aggressively, and not at all in a way that was obvious for Chan to get what he was trying to do. Maybe that’s why Minho has been getting more and more annoyed with Chan over time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But because he neither wants nor can deal with that right then, he pushes Minho back, catching him by surprise and making him tumble back into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look of surprise coupled with something else makes Chan regret it for a moment before Minho’s customary scowl is back and Chan begins to doubt his earlier revelation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s tense and they don’t talk for the rest of the time until they head back to their room. Where they are once again faced with the fact that there is only one bed, but now with a tension Chan has realised is very sexually charged between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how are you planning to solve this?” Minho asks, sounding condescending, even though it doesn’t fully reach his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just share the bed,” Chan says, mostly just to see Minho’s reaction now that he has the revelation of Minho liking him (or at least being attracted to him).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho actually sputters, seeming both caught off guard and at a loss for words. “You can’t be serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a better idea?” Chan asks with a sigh, because he’s tired of their constant fighting by now. There’s not even any reason for it, so can’t they just try to be civil with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems he doesn’t, because he changes the subject. “I’m hungry, let’s go eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan opens his mouth to speak, but finds himself unable to find any words. He should be used to this by now, getting whiplash from the quick changes in topic when talking to Minho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Chan sighs, “let’s go check the buffet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t talk on the way back down, but for once the silence doesn’t feel hostile. It’s almost enough for Chan to believe that maybe they can put their silly little feud behind them. Even though if just yesterday anyone would have called their feud silly, Chan probably would have decked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get down to the lobby floor, the door to the buffet room is closed, and all the signs about it have been removed. Chan finds himself frowning. Surely the buffet hasn’t closed already?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho looks at him with an eyebrow raised, almost as if this is somehow Chan’s fault. Chan decides to just ignore it and walks over to the reception desk instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With slight annoyance built up from too many things he asks the receptionist about the buffet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the dinner buffet down here closed half an hour ago.” She looks apologetic, and Chan can’t find any annoyance within himself considering none of this is her fault. “But if you head up to the top floor bar you can be served dinner. Please wait a moment, I will write a note you can show the staff there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Chan’s surprise, Minho only seems mildly inconvenienced when Chan explains what’s going on. He doesn’t even voice any complaints, almost as if he too is tired of constantly complaining about each other. He even tries to start a casual conversation, asking Chan about when he thinks the storm might be over so they can fly home. He even says </span>
  <em>
    <span>home,</span>
  </em>
  <span> not </span>
  <em>
    <span>back to Korea,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it does something to Chan, his stomach fluttering as if with butterflies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before he has time to examine it further (thank heavens for that), they reach the highest floor, where the bar is. The bar looks like it’s taking up half of the floor, and is dimly lit from what Chan can see from the landing. He thinks he can see big windows and the snow coming down heavy just outside them, but a waiter walks over to them before he can look more closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have the gentlemen booked a table?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, but we have this note,” Chan says, handing it over. It feels silly to hand over a note to a waiter of a bar at a fancy hotel, but the man doesn’t bat an eye and accepts the note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, this way.” He leads them past tables separated from each other by screens, until they get to a table by the windows. It has a beautiful view out over the city — or at least as much as is possible to see with how heavily the snow is still coming down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the conversation on the way up, Minho doesn’t say anything more while they look through the menu and order, not until they food has arrived and Chan is taking his first bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was only slightly joking about the choking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan chokes on his bite of food. And that probably isn’t the choking Minho is talking about…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He refuses to look at Minho and instead waves for the waiter to walk over, muttering under his breath, “I need a drink for this conversation…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he eventually looks at Minho, with a bottle of alcohol for them both to share, Minho is smirking. It’s not an obvious smirk, rather something almost soft in the way it pulls at his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, do you want some?” Chan asks, like a fool, and holds up the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan wakes up to his head pounding and a warm weight settled over his chest. He thinks it’s just the blanket at first, but then the weight shifts, and he can feel the drag of bare skin against his own bare skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him another few seconds to realise that he shouldn’t be feeling bare skin, and when he opens his eyes he’s met with Minho’s face just centimeters from his own. His eyes are still closed, the lines of his face smooth as if he’s still sleeping. The fact that he’s so close wouldn’t be very concerning on its own seeing as they had to share the double bed, but the fact that both of them seem to be at least half naked certainly is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to crawl out from underneath Minho, but his grip on him is too tight, so by the time he decides to just push Minho off of him more roughly, Minho wakes up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” he seems to ask, his voice coming out rough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please let go of me,” Chan says softly, hoping it will distract Minho enough that he doesn’t realise they’re both naked. (Because by now Chan is very well aware of the fact that they’re both fully naked. Very well aware.) “I need to call the airport to see if we can fly back today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right,” Minho mumbles, and closes his eyes again, “yeah, you do that.” Then he settles back against the pillows, almost enough to make Chan believe he didn’t notice anything about their state of undress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan retreats to the bathroom to make the call, taking some clothes with him to get dressed. By the time he emerges, Minho has gotten out of bed and is dressed, his hair styled to perfection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a flight later that we can take,” Chan says, waving his phone as if that gives Minho any information. “We just need to make sure to be there well in time just in case the roads are blocked after the storm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Minho says, sounding almost dismissive, “now, are you going to ignore the fact that we slept together last night or are you going to actually talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well then, guess he didn’t miss the fact that they woke up naked in each other’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t we talk about it later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho scoffs, suddenly back in the demeanor he was using just two days ago. “You wanna ignore it like it didn’t happen? You think we’re gonna go back to how we were before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no,” Chan says, and Minho actually stops in his tracks. “Of course we can’t go back to how it was, I don’t even really want to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Minho voices, his eyes wide as he stares at a point just behind Chan. “I see. Perhaps we should have this conversation later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s what they do. Minho ignores any attempt from Chan to pick the topic back up from there, going so far as to ignore any of Chan’s attempts at conversation as they have breakfast in favour of his own topics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they’re getting in the taxi to go to the airport, Chan has given up. Minho doesn’t want to talk about it, and so he will find a way to get out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what if Chan corners him when they’re on the plane?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have seats on the plane by the windows, and Chan is quick to push Minho in before him, so he really has nowhere to escape to when they’ve taken off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you so shit at just… showing your actual emotions?” Chan asks when they’ve gotten up into the air. “Have you ever heard of flirting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the point when you would have just turned me down?” Minho answers after a few seconds hesitating. It sounds like he’s trying to be dismissive, but quite clearly failing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan finds himself frowning, because that doesn’t make any sense. “Why are you so sure I would have turned you down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s forehead furrows and he looks confused. “Because you would have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Chan realises, “I wouldn’t have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fall into silence for several minutes, where Chan waits for Minho to say something, anything, before he eventually just gives up. “So when are you gonna ask me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Minho looks up, clearly confused. “Ask you what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean,” Chan presses, because now he refuses to be the one to ask, just because he’s stubborn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then why can’t you just be the one to ask?” Minho insists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan gives him a look (because that’s apparently something he can do now, with their sudden change in dynamics), and to his surprise Minho actually sags in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. So if I wanted to make choking you a regular occurrence, would you allow me to take you out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan almost chokes on nothing, but somehow he almost expected Minho to say something like that. But then, because he’s simply a fool, he blurts out, “Are you a sock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Minho asks, clearly taken aback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we make a good pair,” Chan says, feeling his ears flare hot in embarrassment. All he wants to do is hide away, but Minho takes his hand with a bright laugh and doesn’t let him forget about it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>